Fight!
by ruz
Summary: A meeting between the three lords that turn out to be...a fight for what? Starring, the contestants, Yomi, Yuusuke, Hiei, and Karasu, and a newly added contestant, Kuronue! Special guest, Kurama! The judge are Mukuro and Koenma!
1. The Meeting

Disclaimers:  
  
None of this belongs to me…except the fight. I don't own Herbal Essences too. Except the one that I am using.  
  
Author's note:  
  
Not my first fanfic, but this is my first Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
At least try to.  
  
  
  
Fight!  
  
The Meeting  
  
This story is set in Makai, ruled by the three great lords, Yomi, Yuusuke, and Mukuro. The story begins with a meeting. Every year, Makai would have a meeting between the three lords and other important figure, to discuss important issues, and to settle problems between any territories, as to prevent a war from starting. Meetings had been held for centuries, and sometimes, interesting things happened during them. One of them was the legendary fight among the warlords and youkais during a meeting, and this incident was later known as "The Great Fight".  
  
That year, the meeting was held at Yomi's place, and Kurama was given the task to make preparations for the event. And almost a month before the meeting, preparations for it had already began  
  
The day for the meeting finally came, with important figures all over Makai attending it. Yuusuke came alone, while Mukuro brought Hiei along with her. Everybody carried different views and thoughts of the outcome of the meeting, but when they entered Yomi's palace, all of them had the same thinking.  
  
Damn, this is beautiful…how the fuck did Kurama do it?  
  
When I get back, I'll get Hiei to do this.  
  
The main colours of Yomi's palace used by the designer are red and gold. The hallway was floored with black marble, the walls washed in wine- red, with broad gold borders to make the colour more balance, and to add an elegant taste to it. The only source of light is the candles fixed to the walls. They illuminated the hallway with a cheerful glow, but it was still difficult to see beyond the hall.  
  
Suddenly, a figure emerged from the shadows of the hallway, sending fear into the hearts of most of the waiting guests. All the invited youkai are A-class monsters, with a few exceptional ones which are S-class, and they have no fear in almost nothing in the whole of the three worlds. But the sudden appearance of a person greatly shocked them, as they had not been able to feel his presence. They could have died without knowing why, if that person wanted to kill them.  
  
"Welcome, I hope that all of you are making yourselves at home." That person said, with a smile that had melted the hearts of many. No questions why, when that person has a body that even girls would cry for, emerald eyes showing wisdom, that you would gladly drown in them, long red hair that flow down to the waist, with two locks that framed both side of the face that would shame even top supermodels, sending their looks down the drain.  
  
Fear and shock were quickly displaced, when greeted with a person that looks so innocent and beautiful, dispersing thoughts of threat and danger that were in the mind of the guests just a few moments ago.  
  
Great job! Way to go!  
  
Hn…wouldn't have done better with my kanata.  
  
It was Kurama who had shocked the guests with his sudden presence when he came to fetch the guests. It was not deliberate, as it had been a habit of him to hide his youki away during his years of living in Nigenkai.  
  
"I represent my Lord, Yomi, to thank everyone that had made the trouble to come to this meeting. Without further a due, I would bring you to the meeting room." Ending his little speech, Kurama led the way down the hallway, where a huge entrance door awaits there.  
  
"The guests are here." Announced Kurama. The door opened, and suddenly, everybody was bathed in a sea of light. Before them, riches that were beyond their imagination greeted them. The meeting room was huge, mainly decorated with the colour gold, implying luxury. Paintings of great value were hung on the walls to suggest great appreciation in art that the owner has. Polished brass oil lamps with shades of ruby glass lit the room clearly, not a single corner unlit. A long table enough to house at least 30 people comfortably, with still enough space in between each person was the main furniture that occupied the room. The chairs are deeply padded in red cushion, for the comfort of the guest, as meetings could last through days and weeks if needed.  
  
After the guests had finally had enough taking in the magnificent sight, the host made himself known. "Welcome again. Please take your place, gentlemen." Lord Yomi said politely, already comfortably seated at his place, at the end of the long table.  
  
The guests entered the room, making their way to their own respective places. Screeching noises were made as chairs are pulled, scratching at the smooth black marble. Yomi is seated at the end of the table, followed by Kurama, his right-hand man, and then Yuusuke on his right. On his left are Mukuro, and her heir, Hiei. These are the main figures, and they are the ones that have a say and power to decide the outcome of the meeting.  
  
"Alright, now everybody is here, I suggest we start the meeting now?" Yomi said, more like a statement than a question. Yomi made a hand gesture to Kurama, and he stood up to present the main topics that are supposed to be discussed today.  
  
Change mode  
  
Kurama: This year's meeting, we would be discussing about the problem of increasingly growing population of C to D youkais, what to do with the piece of land that was discovered about a month ago by Hiei, and also how to help…er… Yuusuke's territory to become more…advanced.  
  
Yuusuke: Hey! Who put that down on the list!  
  
  
  
Kurama: Sorry pal, but the state your territory is in is really bad.  
  
  
  
Yuusuke: Hey! We should preserve the true state of Makai! Make it as a historical site! A tourist attraction! We can…  
  
  
  
Mukuro: This is Makai, not Nigenkai. We don't need that kind of things.  
  
  
  
Yomi: Wait…Yuusuke, you may be using your brain for once.  
  
  
  
Yuusuke: Thanks Yomi…what!!! Hey, you blind-bat!  
  
  
  
Yomi: How dare you call me a…a…blind-bat!  
  
  
  
Kurama: *sweat drops* calm down…calm down…  
  
  
  
Hiei: Hn…  
  
  
  
Kurama: What Hiei? Is there anything you want to say?  
  
  
  
Hiei: …………  
  
  
  
Yomi: Kurama. Translation please.  
  
  
  
Kurama: Hiei said that there is no use in changing Yuusuke's territory into a tourist attraction. No youkai would be going. Youkai only enjoy killing, not going around to visit places.  
  
  
  
Yomi: Then maybe we can introduce something new for them. Maybe in any other few years, tourism would be popular.  
  
  
  
Yuusuke: So, you agreed with my idea?  
  
  
  
Kurama: We will need to have the support of other landholders of Makai before going ahead with the plan.  
  
  
  
Yuusuke: Alright…*raise his fist* anybody not happy with the idea?  
  
  
  
Everybody: *dead silence*  
  
  
  
Yuusuke: Very good! *grin*  
  
  
  
Kurama: So, we will carry out the plan, and…*felt cold finger on his neck*…Ahhh!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Everybody: What?  
  
  
  
Karasu: Hello, Kurama…seems that you have kept my advice over the years. Your hair is in very good condition.  
  
  
  
Yomi: Oh course! I only give Kurama the best! And "Herbal Essences" is the best. It will give you the urge…  
  
  
  
Kurama: Urge? Urge…*sexy voice*  
  
  
  
Three youkais entered the room and shampooed Kurama's hair.  
  
  
  
Three youkais: You have the urge….  
  
  
  
Kurama: Oh…ah…*enjoys himself*  
  
  
  
Everybody: *drool*  
  
  
  
Yomi: Kurama!  
  
  
  
Kurama's hair is washed, and the three youkais ran away.  
  
  
  
Kurama: Opps…sorry.  
  
  
  
Karasu: *touches Kurama's hair* you smell delicious…  
  
  
  
Kurama: Ahh!!! Don't touch me!  
  
  
  
Hiei: *Hands on kanata* leave him alone!  
  
  
  
Yuusuke: Yeah! If you don't want a hole in your ass!  
  
  
  
Yomi: *trying to glare at Karasu*  
  
  
  
Karasu: Why? Kurama loves me…  
  
  
  
Kurama: *screaming hysterically* Get away from me!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Hiei: Kurama's mine!  
  
  
  
Yuusuke: Yeah! He's…what? Hiei, you…  
  
  
  
Yomi: *anger flare* How dare you call him yours!  
  
  
  
Hiei: Hn…  
  
  
  
Yuusuke: What? Is that true Kurama?  
  
  
  
Kurama: Get Karasu away from me!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Karasu: Oh…how could you, Kurama? I have loved you with all my heart…  
  
  
  
Kurama: I don't need your love!  
  
  
  
Yomi: Kurama! Tell them! You are mine!  
  
  
  
Kurama: No! I'm not! Hiei, save me!  
  
  
  
Hiei: Hn…  
  
  
  
Yuusuke: Wait. Kurama, you have to make this clear first.  
  
  
  
Kurama: I don't belong to any of you!  
  
  
  
Karasu: Kurama is just shy…  
  
  
  
Kurama: Ah!!!!!  
  
  
  
Yomi: Then we'll just have to find out.  
  
  
  
Yuusuke: Yeah! Great! Lets have a fight!  
  
  
  
Hiei: I have no objections.  
  
  
  
Kurama: *whine* Hiei! Not you too!!!  
  
  
  
Karasu: *tied Kurama up with his bomb* See you later, Kurama.  
  
  
  
Kurama: Why don't anybody listen to me!!!!!! Save me!!!!  
  
  
  
Koenma entered the room.  
  
  
  
Koenma: Hi everybody!  
  
  
  
Kurama: Koenma-sama! Help me!  
  
  
  
Koenma: What happened?  
  
  
  
Yuusuke: Well, Hiei, Yomi, Karasu, and me are going to fight for Kurama. Wanna join?  
  
  
  
Koenma: Erm…no thanks. I'll just sit and watch.  
  
  
  
Kurama: No!!! Not you too!  
  
  
  
Yuusuke: Well, how's the fight going to be like?  
  
  
  
Mukuro: Alright, this would be a friendly competition, and as there are four contestants, there would be three matches altogether. One match kicks out one contestant.  
  
  
  
Yomi: What is it on?  
  
  
  
Mukuro: Wait first. *discuss with other youkais* The first one would be on how much you know about Kurama.  
  
  
  
Karasu: This is easy.  
  
  
  
Yomi: I've known Kurama for years.  
  
  
  
Yuusuke: After this?  
  
  
  
Mukuro: Next, is…I haven't thought of it yet.  
  
  
  
Hiei: Hn…  
  
  
  
Mukuro: Hey, you don't even know if you are going to pass this test.  
  
  
  
Hiei: ……  
  
  
  
Mukoro: Good boy. Koenma, and me would be the judge, and Kurama will ask the questions. So, Kurama, can you help?  
  
  
  
Kurama: No! I will decide myself who I like best! Not base on some questions and…  
  
  
  
Mukoro: If Kurama is unwilling, then we would have to cancel this competition.  
  
  
  
Yomi: *thinking* Kurama, if you don't help us, no more free supply of "Herbal Essence" for you for the next century.  
  
  
  
Kurama: *pouts* Ok.  
  
  
  
Mukuro: All right. Contestants, please take your place.  
  
  
  
The scene is suddenly changed to one like a game show. Yomi sits on the right, followed by Yuusuke, Hiei, and Karasu.  
  
  
  
Mukuro: First question, Kurama?  
  
  
  
Kurama: What is the thing that I like to do most?  
  
  
  
Yomi: Having sex.  
  
  
  
Yuusuke: Fighting.  
  
  
  
Hiei: Stealing things.  
  
  
  
Karasu: Being killed by me.  
  
  
  
Kurama: NO!!!!!! The thing I like to do most is going to school, help my Kassan with her housework, and…  
  
  
  
Yomi: You're lying.  
  
  
  
Yuusuke: I don't believe it.  
  
  
  
Hiei: Hn…  
  
  
  
Karasu: But I thought…  
  
  
  
Kurama: Well…err…it's like…alright! Alright! Yomi's correct.  
  
  
  
Koenma: 10 points to Yomi.  
  
  
  
Yuusuke, Hiei, Karasu: *Evil grin* Didn't know that you like that, Kurama.  
  
  
  
Yomi: No matter what, I'm going to win this. Children, you don't know who you are up against.  
  
  
  
Yuusuke: Hey! It's unfair! Yomi and Kurama have known each other since a thousand years ago!  
  
  
  
Mukuro: Too bad. Next question.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note:  
  
Things are just getting started…the fun has not begun yet.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ End of Chapter 1: The meeting~  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's (Not again!) note:  
  
Any ideas for the other two matches? Or maybe any questions on Kurama?  
  
What do you know? Maybe Kurama would answer them for you on the next chapter!  
  
  
  
Please send reviews for any opinions or suggestions.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ On to Chapter 2: Kurama's secrets~ 


	2. Kurama's Secrets

Disclaimers:  
  
Characters used in this story are not mine. But I would gladly take it with both hands if you give them to me.  
  
Author's note:  
  
Thanks a lot to anyone giving all those great suggestions! Even though I didn't use them, they gave me a lot of ideas. A really big thank you for those people out there enjoying my fic. Please continue to do so.  
  
  
  
Fight!  
  
Kurama's secrets  
  
Meetings between Makai Lords had been held for centuries, and a few interesting things had happened during some of them. One of the most interesting events was The Great Fight, and during the fight, some of Kurama's darkest and deepest secrets were revealed……  
  
Mukuro: Welcome back to "Who wants to win Kurama show". Now, we are on the second question. How long does Kurama take to bathe? A, 30 minutes. B, 1 hour. C, 2 hours, and D, 3 hours.  
  
Yuusuke: A.  
  
Hiei: D.  
  
Yomi: B.  
  
Karasu: I want to call a friend.  
  
Mukuro: Who would you like to call?  
  
Karasu: Bui.  
  
Mukuro: Ok, lets call Bui.  
  
Phone: too…too…too…too…  
  
Koenma: Err…sorry, but I'll like to ask a questions.  
  
Mukuro: Make it quick while the phone is still ringing.  
  
Koenma: Is this the right sound phone should make?  
  
Mukuro: What?  
  
Phone: Too…too…too…too…  
  
Mukuro: Yeah…something isn't right about the phone. Hiei, do something about it.  
  
Hiei: *glares at the phone*  
  
Mukuro: I said, DO something, not glare at it!  
  
Phone: Too…too…too…tooooooooooooo………..  
  
Koenma: I think there's no one on the next line.  
  
Mukuro: Karasu, would you like to call another person?  
  
Karasu: *thinking very hard* Err…let me think…  
  
Yuusuke: Ha! He doesn't have any friends in his short miserable pathetic youkai life!  
  
Karasu: What! You little…  
  
Kurama: Wow, I'm surprised that Yuusuke's vocabulary isn't as limited as I thought.  
  
Yuusuke: Of course! *holding onto a small Thesaurus*  
  
Mukuro: Ok, stop this stupid argument. Karasu, who would you like to call?  
  
Karasu: Err…all right! I'll call the bigger Tohguro brother.  
  
Mukuro: Let's call the bigger Tohguro brother!  
  
Phone: Too…too…too…  
  
At the same time…  
  
In the audience…  
  
A ringing sound….  
  
Is…  
  
Outfromnowhere: Hey! Just get over this quickly!  
  
Ok, ok.  
  
At the same time, a ringing can be heard from the audience…  
  
Koenma: And what would that mean?  
  
Audience 365: Ah!!!! The bigger Tohguro brother is here!  
  
Audience 7293: Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! Where!!!!!!!!  
  
Audience: 26: Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!! He's beside me!!!!!  
  
And now, the situation is very chaotic.  
  
You can tell, right?  
  
No? Oh…that's too bad.  
  
Audience 1347: Help me!!!!! He's going to kill me!!  
  
Audience 375: No!! Help ME!!!!!!! He's going to eat me!!  
  
Mukuro: Silence!  
  
Audience: *silent*  
  
Mukuro: The bigger Tohguro brother, what would you like to say?  
  
The bigger Tohguro brother: Can't you all even leave a dead person in peace? I'll just here to watch the game.  
  
Mukuro: Ok, continue…  
  
The bigger Tohguro brother: And when you all heard my name, everybody just AHHHH!!!!!! here and AHHHHH!!!!!!! there. Can you all spare a thought for me? I'm just sitting down here. I'm not even moving and somebody said that I'm going to eat him.  
  
Mukuro: Err…ok, we get the idea. Everybody, please return back to your seats.  
  
The audience obediently returned back to their seats, but there was still a huge space left between the audience and Tohguro.  
  
Tohguro: How can you be so cruel to a dead person?  
  
Mukuro: Just shut up, will you?  
  
Karasu: So what now? I'm not supposed to phone the audience right?  
  
Mukuro: Yes. So who would you like to call now? This is the last chance for you.  
  
Karasu: Ok. Well, I'm left with only one choice. The elder Tohguro brother.  
  
Mukuro: Ok, lets call the elder Tohguro brother!  
  
Phone: Too…too…too…  
  
Koenma: Can somebody do something to the phone?  
  
Phone: I'm the elder Tohguro brother. Who's calling?  
  
Mukuro: Hello, I'm Mukuro, and you have a friend here with us…  
  
Phone, aka the elder Tohguro brother: A friend? I don't have any friends.  
  
Mukuro: It's Karasu.  
  
Phone: Karasu? Hah! A friend? He's just a loser.  
  
Karasu: What!  
  
Phone: Oh? You're there? Then that would mean that Kurama is there too.  
  
Mukuro: Err, you and Karasu can have your little chat later on, ok? Now, I'll pass the line to Karasu. You have 30 seconds, starting from now.  
  
Karasu: Tohguro, listen. How long does…  
  
Phone: *evil laugh* Why should I be listening to you?  
  
25 seconds.  
  
Karasu: Just listen would you!  
  
Phone: *evil laugh* Make me.  
  
20 seconds  
  
Karasu: I don't have any more time to waste!  
  
Phone: *evil laugh* That's none of my business.  
  
15 seconds  
  
Karasu: Stop your evil laughing!  
  
Phone: *evil laugh* I laugh whenever I want.  
  
10 seconds  
  
Karasu: Never mind! How long does Kurama…  
  
Phone: *evil laugh* Oh…now you're asking me about your lovely Kurama. I thought you should know him inside out.  
  
5 seconds  
  
Karasu: How long does he take to bathe!  
  
Phone: *evil laugh* Even if I know, I also won't tell you.  
  
1 second  
  
Kasaru: Just answer me!!!  
  
Phone: *evil laugh*  
  
0 second  
  
Karasu: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mukuro: Err…you sure didn't get any help from your friend. So now, what is your choice?  
  
Karasu: F**k that Tohguro!  
  
The bigger Tohguro brother: Hey! State which one you are scolding, ok?  
  
Yuusuke: I bet you wouldn't want to do that.  
  
Mukuro: Just choose one.  
  
Karasu: All right, I choose C, since nobody took that.  
  
Mukuro: So…what's the correct answer? Who would be the one walking away with Kurama?  
  
Everbody: *hold their breath*  
  
Mukuro: It's…… D!!!!!! Hiei gets it right!!!!  
  
Yomi, Yuusuke and Karasu: What! 3 hours!  
  
Kurama: Well, actually, I bathe for 4 hours, 26 minutes, and 53 seconds.  
  
Yomi: Then why is the answer 3 hours?  
  
Mukuro: Well, we round the answer off to the nearest hour.  
  
Yuusuke: Oh I see.  
  
Hiei: Idiot! If so, it would be 4 hours, not 3.  
  
Mukuro: Hey! You get it right, so stop complaining!  
  
Yuusuke: Kurama, I can't believe you took longer than Keiko!  
  
Kurama: You can't blame me! Just by getting rid of the seeds in my hair took 2 hours! Then I need to shampoo my hair, conditioning it, and then I need to do this…then do that…  
  
Hiei: Hn…  
  
Kurama: I also have to do this…and later wash that…  
  
Yomi: Kurama, I think you can stop now…  
  
Kurama: After doing that, I have to…. and still need to…  
  
Yomi: Err…Kurama…enough already…  
  
Kurama: And my hair needs this…and I have to get that done…  
  
Yomi: OK! ENOUGH OF THIS! STOP IT!!!!!  
  
Kurama: So you see, 4 HOURS, 26 MINUTES, 53 SECOND is NOT ENOUGH for ME!!!!!!  
  
While Kurama blabbered on, something else was already happening.  
  
Yuusuke: Come on everybody! Don't miss this! Kurama's special formulae that will guarantee you having hair just like him in less than a 100-year.  
  
Everybody: *busy copying down the bathing steps that Kurama had said just now*  
  
Kurama: How dare you copy down my special bathing secrets!  
  
Kurama sent a few man-eating plants to the audience.  
  
Karasu: Yes… I won't allow any one having such beautiful hair as my Kurama.  
  
Karasu too, send a few bomb towards the audience.  
  
Audience: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Yuusuke: This is fun! I'm joining you guys too!  
  
Yuusuke walked towards the already dying audience, and the audience upon seeing him, quickly ran away. Luckily before any more death could take place, Mukuro entered the scene once more.  
  
Mukuro: Yuusuke! This is not a time to fight.  
  
Yuusuke: What? Aren't we fighting for Kurama now?  
  
Mukuro: No! I mean beating up the people.  
  
Yuusuke: What are you talking about? You are confusing me!  
  
Mukuro: Idiot!  
  
Mukuro gave up trying to educate the young ruler and returned to her own job, and Yuusuke too, join Kurama and Karasu in their little fun.  
  
Mukuro: *clear throat* So for this round, Hiei gets 10 points!  
  
Karasu: I should have taken D.  
  
Yuusuke: Yeah, me too. Anyway, I thought you were dead already. Kurama killed you, right?  
  
Karasu: Well, I'm specially brought back to life for this story because I'm one of the IMPORTANT characters in this story!  
  
Yuusuke: You bastard! I'm the main character!  
  
Karasu: Well, not here. I'm the main character here! I'll be the one winning this fight, and be the one having Kurama!  
  
Kurama: Stop this stupid argument! I'm the MAIN character here! Without me, there won't even be a fight!  
  
Yomi: No. If I didn't hold this meeting in the first place, there won't be a fight at all, so I'm the main character.  
  
Hiei: Hn…  
  
Kurama: What! Are you trying to steal the limelight from me too!  
  
Hiei: This is stupid.  
  
Mukuro: Yeah, I totally agree with you Hiei. Because I should the main character here! I'm the judge here! I should be the main character!  
  
Kurama: Oh yeah?  
  
Karasu: Who said so?  
  
Yomi: I don't think so.  
  
Yuusuke: Hey! I'm the main character! So all of you stop arguing!  
  
The already not so many audiences: Hello? Can anyone spare a thought for us? We are the ones dying, not you. We are the ones being killed, not you. So we should be the main characters!  
  
Yuusuke: What! Even you wimps are trying to steal my place!  
  
Mukuro: Ok, ok. Stop this childish argument. Let's continue with the match.  
  
Karasu: Alright, what's the next question? I must get this right.  
  
Yuusuke: Like hell you would. I'll be the one getting this right.  
  
Mukuro: Ok, this is simple. Describe Kurama's Ningen mother in one word. The word that Kurama feels is best suited gets 10 points.  
  
Yomi: Weak.  
  
Hiei: Hn…  
  
Karasu: This is easy, she's…  
  
Mukuro: Sorry Karasu, only one word.  
  
Karasu: What! Shit!  
  
Yuusuke: Stupid! HAHAHAHA!!! You are blasted!  
  
Mukuro: Yuusuke, you too. So we'll take it as "stupid".  
  
Yuusuke: Hey! This isn't fair.  
  
Mukuro: Too bad. Kurama you have to decide who you are giving the 10 points to.  
  
Now, Kurama can be seen frowning, thinking very hard which word best suited his mother.  
  
Kurama: *thinking* I can't say that my mother's weak. She's strong as a human. And I can't possibly say that she is "hn" or "this"! Oh no…which word? Stupid? Well, she's not really that very clever…Oh no! Which word should I choose??? Ahhh!!!  
  
Kurama went mad and pulled his hair, screaming incoherently.  
  
Kurama: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Looking at his hands, Kurama found out that he had just pulled out some of his hair.  
  
Kurama: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mukuro: Kurama? Hello? Kurama! Reply!  
  
Kurama: My hair…my lovely hair…*sob*  
  
Mukuro: *Rolled her still functional eye* Excuse me, it's just a few strands of hair!  
  
Kurama: It's NOT just a few strands of hair! Just leave me alone to mourn for my hair…  
  
Mukuro: Ok, ok. But first, can you please tell us which word you find most suited to describe your mother? After that, you can f**k off and do whatever you want.  
  
Kurama: Well, I think my mum's quite stupid. I can't believe that she still doesn't know that her son hates carrots, and cooks carrots for him everyday. And she's so stupid to…and I find her stupid because…  
  
Mukuro: Err…that's enough, Kurama.  
  
Kurama: You don't know how stupid she is…I can tell you that she is so stupid that…  
  
Mukuro: Kurama!  
  
Kurama: So you see, she's really stupid.  
  
Mukuro: We know that already. So for this round, Yuusuke gets 10 points for describing Kurama's mother as stupid.  
  
Yuusuke: Yeah!! Wow!!!  
  
Mukuro: Now, let's round up the question and answer match. Yomi has 10 points!  
  
Audience: *weakly* Yeah…  
  
Mukuro: Hiei! 10 points!  
  
Audience: *weakly* Yeah…  
  
Mukuro: Yuusuke! 10 points!  
  
Audience: *weakly* Yeah…  
  
Mukuro: Karasu! Zero points!  
  
Audience: *loudly* Boo…  
  
Karasu: How dare you laugh at me! *throws a bomb at one of the seated audience*  
  
Unlucky audience 146: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! *drops dead*  
  
Mukuro: So for the first round, Karasu is kicked out!  
  
Karasu: No!!!!!!!! *drops dead as he is no longer needed, thus returned back to where ever he came from in the first time*  
  
Kurama: *happily* Karasu, bye, bye! Don't ever come back again! Don't worry, I won't miss you!  
  
Mukuro: All right, now there are only three contestants left. Yomi, Hiei and Yuusuke.  
  
Yomi: What's the next match?  
  
Mukuro: Well, it's…*turns around to discuss with youkais* an acting contest!  
  
Yuusuke, Yomi and Hiei: Nani!  
  
Mukuro: Yes. It'll be an acting contest, to prove that you are a good actor.  
  
Koenma: Err…Mukuro, are you sure that this is a good idea?  
  
Mukuro: Of course it is! Because I came up with it.  
  
Koenma: I have a feeling that this is going to spell trouble.  
  
Yuusuke: Spell trouble? How do you spell trouble?  
  
Koenma: *covers his face with his hands* This is getting more and more stupid.  
  
  
  
  
  
~End of Chapter 2: Kurama's Secrets~  
  
Author note:  
  
Sorry for letting you all wait so long for this, and I want to thank everyone who had the patient to wait for it.  
  
Some of the questions posted on the reviews are actually very good, but I have my own reasons for not using them. So no offence to those who put them up. I really appreciated you guys out there that taking the time to read this and review it, giving me more ideas and supporting my fic.  
  
I'm also sorry if you find this chapter sucks because of the bad questions or too little questions asked.  
  
But please continue reading this fic, as there would be more interesting things coming up later.  
  
Do I sound pathetic? Never mind, I don't want to know. Anyway, please review. (  
  
  
  
  
  
~On to Chapter 3: May The Best Actor Wins~ 


	3. May The Best Actor Wins

Disclaimers:  
  
None of the characters used in this story belongs to me. That's why I hope that Santa would give them to me this Christmas.  
  
  
  
Fight!  
  
May The Best Actor Wins  
  
In the book of Makai History, what happened during the Great Makai Meetings that had been held for centuries were recorded down. One of the incidents that had been recorded down was a terrible fight between the Makai Lords. Why do I say terrible? Read on…  
  
Mukuro: *hands Yomi, Yuusuke and Hiei the scripts* Here are your scripts. You have an hour to memorize them.  
  
Now, our Makai Lords have to act out a simple play which is…  
  
Yuusuke: The Little Mermaid? Why the hell do you want us to act this out!  
  
Hiei: This is stupid.  
  
Yomi: More than that! This is degrading!  
  
And moreover, the Makai Lords have to act out as…  
  
Yuusuke: What! I'm acting as the wicked witch!  
  
Yomi: Don't complain! At least your role is not as bad as mine!  
  
Yuusuke: What could possibly be worse than mine? Unless it's the mermaid.  
  
Yomi: *dead silent*  
  
Yuusuke: What? You would be acting as the mermaid! BwaHAHAHAHA…  
  
This is terrible. Having to watch Yomi act as the little mermaid. Imaging Yomi wearing the mermaid costume would be unthinkable.  
  
Mukuro: Don't worry, we didn't have the time to make the costumes.  
  
Phew. For Yomi and all of us.  
  
Yuusuke: Hiei! What are you acting as?  
  
Hiei: The prince.  
  
Yuusuke and Yomi: What!  
  
Yuusuke: You lucky guy!  
  
Yomi: And I thought they would have given you some kind of useless role like a crab or fish.  
  
Hiei: *snarls* what!  
  
Luckily, Mukuro picked the right time to appear before any bloodshed.  
  
Mukuro: All right! Times up! The play would start any time soon.  
  
A stage had been set up quickly for the play, and our actors got on it, standing at their respective places.  
  
Mukuro: Start!  
  
And the play starts with Yuusuke, acting as the wicked witch who was trying to kill the prince.  
  
Yuusuke: How dare you try to stop me! Die!  
  
The wicked witch lashed out at the prince with an unidentified object, which was falling apart. However, our prince managed to escape unharmed.  
  
Yuusuke: Damn it! The wand broke!  
  
So…the unidentified object was the wicked witch's wand…and now, it's broken.  
  
Yuusuke: Well, just have to make do with my fists. Eat this you idiot!  
  
The wicked witch lashed out again with her fist this time, and it hit our young prince.  
  
Audience: Ah!!!!!  
  
Yuusuke: Yes! *shows victory sign*  
  
However, just like any other typical fairytales, the good is never defeated by the bad, and our prince made a comeback.  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Audience: Cool…  
  
Yuusuke: Why didn't you die! I will show you my true powers!  
  
The wicked witch danced around the stage, trying to perform a ritual.  
  
Yuusuke: One little, two little, three little Indian. Four little, five little…  
  
Hiei: Hn…  
  
However, our young prince was not affected by the wicked witches evil powers and…  
  
Hiei: Die.  
  
The prince draws out his sword, a very short one, and slashed the wicked witch with it.  
  
Yuusuke: Ah!!!! I'm dying…  
  
And the wicked witch dropped dead. No blood included.  
  
Hiei: Hn…  
  
Yomi: My prince! You saved me! *batted eye lashes*  
  
Hiei: … …  
  
Seems like our prince is having some difficulties in expressing himself in words.  
  
Yomi: *waiting impatiently* Yes? Anything to say?  
  
Hiei: *reluctantly* I have come to rescue you.  
  
Yomi: Do you think I'm stupid not to know that!  
  
Hiei: What?  
  
Yomi: Hmm? No! Of course I know that my prince would come and save me…  
  
Hiei: … …  
  
Yomi: *staring to get very impatient* Come on, say what you are suppose to say.  
  
Hiei: *very reluctantly* I love you.  
  
The prince doesn't seem to feel well.  
  
Yomi: Me too…  
  
Well, the little mermaid seemed to be sick too.  
  
Hiei: Will you…will you…  
  
Yomi: Yes?  
  
Hiei: Shit! I'm not going to say this!  
  
Yomi: Say what?  
  
Hiei: I'm not going to say WILL YOU MARRY ME!  
  
Audience: Woo…  
  
Yomi: Of course I do.  
  
Hiei: What?  
  
Yomi: And the little mermaid lives happily ever after with her prince.  
  
Mukuro: Err…what a…great play. I'm…impressed…  
  
Yomi: This is disgusting!  
  
Hiei: I can't believe I just said that…  
  
Yuusuke: What's the result anyway?  
  
Mukuro: Well, to say the truth, all three of you did badly, so this round will not be counted.  
  
Yomi, Yuusuke and Hiei: What!  
  
Yuusuke: After all we had gone through?  
  
Hiei: After you made me said all that!  
  
Yomi: We did all this for nothing?  
  
Mukuro: At least we get to see you three making a fool out of yourselves.  
  
Hiei: *glares at Mukuro*  
  
If looks could kill, Mukuro would be dead by now.  
  
Mukuro: Hey, didn't you all enjoy yourselves?  
  
Yuusuke: Enjoy? Would you enjoy making a laughing stock out of yourselves?  
  
Mukuro: Well…no.  
  
Koenma: Ok, calm down guys…Mukuro, I told you this would spell trouble.  
  
Yuusuke: Anyway, how in the three worlds do you spell trouble? Nobody answered my question during the previous chapter.  
  
Koenma: Are you an idiot?  
  
Yuusuke: How would I know? Nobody told me that.  
  
Like Mukuro, Koenma also gave up trying to educate Yuusuke.  
  
Mukuro: What now?  
  
Yomi: You are the judge, you should know better.  
  
Mukuro: Koenma? Any ideas?  
  
Koenma: A skipping rope contest?  
  
Audience: Boo…  
  
Koenma: Guess that isn't a good idea.  
  
Mukuro: How about…  
  
  
  
~End of Chapter 3: May The Best Actor Wins~  
  
Author's note:  
  
I changed the little mermaid story a little to suit my plot. But who cares?  
  
Reviews please! Thank you!  
  
  
  
  
  
~On to Chapter 4: Burning Holes~ 


	4. Who Is The Deadliest?

Disclaimers:  
  
I don't own any characters in this story. Whaaaaa…  
  
Author's note:  
  
Actually, this chapter was suppose to be 'Burning Holes', but I suddenly had an idea and thus changed it to 'Who is Deadlier'.  
  
Sorry for not updating the story sooner, but I was very busy and really didn't have any time because of the exams and homework.  
  
Anyway, please enjoy.  
  
  
  
Fight!  
  
Who is Deadlier?  
  
The Makai Meeting, one of the most important events of the whole Makai history, had always been keepen recorded of. None of the interesting things that happened during the meetings were ever missed, and one of them was the great fight between the warlords and youkais, where a…a…singing contest took place?  
  
Hey! What the hell is going on? A singing contest? You must be kidding me!  
  
"Let me repeat myself the last time. No, I'm not kidding. Yes, it will be a singing contest." A woman whose face was half-covered by a cloth said, her good eye that can be seen was showing obvious weary. Mukuro was her name, and she is one of the three Makai Lords.  
  
Her deadly heir, Hiei, and the other equally deadly Makai Lord, Yomi, could be seen staring at her in disbelief, shock fully written on their face. Yuusuke, who was also as deadly as the other two, could also be spotted with his jaws left wide opened for the flies to enter.  
  
While the three deadly, very deadly, very, very deadly…  
  
[Change mode, for the sake of the writer. It's much easier you know.]  
  
Yuusuke: Hey! We're not dead yet!  
  
I'm not saying that you are dead.  
  
Yuusuke: I'm not as stupid as you think, ok? I still know when people are insulting me.  
  
That isn't an insult…right?  
  
Great… even I'm confused now.  
  
Thus, even the writer gave up educating our dear Yuusuke.  
  
Anyway, where did I stop?  
  
Kurama: You stopped at, "While the three deadly, very deadly, very, very deadly…"  
  
Thank you, Kurama.  
  
Anyway, while the three deadly…  
  
Kurama: Er…  
  
Very deadly…  
  
Kurama: Er…  
  
Very, very deadly…  
  
Kurama: Er…  
  
Yes Kurama? What do you want?  
  
Kurama: Sorry for interrupting, but…why didn't I appear on the previous chapter?  
  
What?  
  
Kurama: Well, why wasn't I given a role during the previous chapter?  
  
Well you see…  
  
Kurama: I CAN'T believe you didn't give me anything to say or do!  
  
No…I can explain…  
  
Kurama: I didn't even got a single line to say!  
  
It is because…  
  
Kurama: How could you do this to me?  
  
Kurama gave out a loud and shrilling scream, and burst of the room crying.  
  
Fans of Kurama: You meanie! You made Kurama cry!  
  
And the fans of Kurama threw rotten eggs and any stuff they could grab beside them. Including…  
  
Audience 236: Hey! That's my hamburger you are throwing!  
  
Audience 1346: Ouch! Ahh!! Stop pulling my hair!  
  
Audience 702: No!! It's my horn!!!  
  
Audience 934: AHHHH…..  
  
The writer tried very hard to avoid the rotten eggs, a hamburger, some hairs and horns, and one, big, fat youkai, which was by the way, Audience 934.  
  
Listen! Kurama didn't have a role in chapter 3 because he was bathing!  
  
Everybody: What?  
  
[Recall…]  
  
Yuusuke: How dare you try to stop me! Die!  
  
The wicked witch lashed out at the prince with an unidentified object, which was falling apart. However, our prince managed to escape unharmed.  
  
Yuusuke: Damn it! The wand broke!  
  
So…the unidentified object was the wicked witch's wand…and now, it's broken.  
  
Yuusuke: Well, just have to make do with my fists. Eat this you idiot!  
  
The wicked witch lashed out again with her fist this time, and it hit our young prince.  
  
Audience: Ah!!!!!  
  
Yuusuke: Yes! *shows victory sign*  
  
While Yuusuke, Hiei and Yomi were acting, Kurama went to talk to the writer.  
  
Kurama: Err…can I go and bathe? I'm so filthy and sweaty.  
  
Writer: All right, but make it quick.  
  
[End of recalling]  
  
See! Kurama went to bathe! He actually got a role but he was in the bathroom the whole time during chapter 3! I've forgotten that he took ages to bathe.  
  
Everybody: Oh, I see.  
  
Anyway, as I was saying, the three deadly, very deadly, very, very deadly…  
  
Kuwabara: Where is the writer? I demand to see him!  
  
Kuwabara? Why are you here? I don't remember putting you in this chapter.  
  
Kuwabara: Yeah! That's what I'm here for!  
  
Ok, say everything you want and let me continue with my story.  
  
Kuwabara: Why wasn't I given ANY roles in ANY chapters?  
  
Because…  
  
Kuwabara: I'm also one of the four main characters, you know?  
  
I know, but…  
  
Kuwabara: I need to show Yukina my true powers!  
  
Let me explain…  
  
Kuwabara: I need to prove myself to Yukina! Give me a role! I'll do anything! I'll…  
  
SHUT UP!!!!  
  
Everbody: Woo… O.O  
  
Kuwabara, I promise you that you WILL appear in later chapters, OK?  
  
Kuwabara: I want a big role, ok.  
  
Err…I'll try.  
  
Kuwabara: Do I get to fight? Then I can show Yukina how GREAT KUWABARA KAZUME is!!!  
  
Ok, ok, I promise you that you will have a fighting scene. Can you please return back to where you are suppose to be?  
  
Kuwabara agreed readily and went out of the room, chanting "Yukina, Yukina" all the way.  
  
Surprisingly, all these while when Kuwabara was there, Hiei didn't say anything.  
  
Well, because Hiei wasn't there at all.  
  
Mukuro: He went to chase after Kurama.  
  
Audiences: Aww…  
  
Mukuro: Because he said that he is not going to sing in front of these idiots and wants to give his stupid role to Kurama.  
  
What! That stupid Hiei!  
  
And the writer got hit right in the face by a tomato.  
  
Fans of Hiei: You meanie! Hiei is not stupid!  
  
Ok, I take back my word. Hiei is not stupid, he is…  
  
But it's too late, as rains of tomatoes hit our poor writer.  
  
After the assault stopped, the writer miraculously survived.  
  
My patience is already running thin. One more kind of this nonsense, I'm going to blow you all up!  
  
Everybody: *Retreated back in fear*  
  
Good. As I was saying, the three, one of them who was missing, were deadly, very deadly, very, very deadly…  
  
Yomi: Can I say a few words?  
  
Yes Yomi? This better be good. Or I will blow you up.  
  
It was at that moment when Yomi saw the dangerous bomb in the writer's hand.  
  
It's much cleaner and easier this way.  
  
Yomi: I see. Anyway, what I want to say is definitely important.  
  
Continue.  
  
Yomi: We are NOT deadly, ok? Well, not for me surely. I know that I'm powerful, wise, intelligent, good-looking, but not deadly. Hiei maybe, but not me. I'm not as sadistic as you think, killing people everywhere.  
  
What are you trying to indicate?  
  
Yomi: In conclusion, I am NOT deadly. Just powerful. And clever. And also handsome.  
  
Ok Yomi, I know what to do now.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Now drenched in tomato juice, with the clothes stained with rotten eggs, a hamburger, hairs and horns, the writer continued typing out the story.  
  
With a smile.  
  
While the three deadly, very deadly, very, very deadly, but still, NOT the MOST deadly…  
  
In a corner of the now empty room, a knife stained with a mixture of red, purple and black liquid could be found.  
  
  
  
~End of Chapter 4: Who is Deadlier~  
  
  
  
Author's note:  
  
Sorry for ending this chapter so gruesomely. Do you understand the story? Hope that you all enjoyed the story! And don't worry, because this is NOT the End! There would still be more chapters coming, so please continue reading it.  
  
And please continue to give reviews!  
  
Author's Extra note:  
  
Actually, I was very depressed today because my discman was stolen. My mother forgave me and I was really very relieved, and choked with emotions. It was at such moment that I really appreciated my mother, and feel that I am really fortunate to have such a good mother.  
  
So I want to tell everybody out there to appreciate your mother. Even when your mother is nagging or scolding you for not doing your homework, remember that your mother is the closest person in your life, and that she cares for you.  
  
Now, I have to face yet another obstacle.  
  
Which is to tell my sister that I lost the discman.  
  
Wish me luck.  
  
I need it.  
  
Anyway, please review! 


	5. Beginning of a...?

Disclaimers: I don't own any characters in this story. Can you give me yours?  
  
Please? ^_^  
  
  
  
Author's note:  
  
This chapter is actually an explanation for what happened during the previous chapter if any of you doesn't understand what happened. I hope this chapter would give you some clue to it.  
  
Please enjoy!  
  
  
  
Fight!  
  
Beginning of a…?  
  
The book of Makai History has a total of 32968 pages, 8713659176 words and no pictures provided. One of the many mysteries of the book was that on page 12873, nothing was written it and was strangely clean. What happened?  
  
Yomi: Hmm? What happened? I thought the writer killed us?  
  
Koenma: Yeah, and I was most unfortunate to be there.  
  
Oni George: But Koenma-sama, you weren't killed. You turned back into your original form and hid under the chair.  
  
Yomi: What? You little…  
  
Koenma: Hey! Calm down…who would want to be killed by the rampaging writer? Anyway, George, why are you here?  
  
Oni George: Enma-sama told me to get you back to work.  
  
Koenma: Father? NO!!!! I don't want to go back and do the stupid and boring job! This contest is much more fun!  
  
Oni George: But…but…  
  
Koenma: I'll go back after this contest.  
  
Oni George: Ok.  
  
Koenma: Then why are you still here for? Go away!  
  
Oni George: Yes, Koenma-sama.  
  
And the poor Oni walked out of the meeting hall.  
  
Yomi: Like what I said just now, why aren't we dead? The writer killed us right?  
  
Bigger (not elder) Tohguro: *sniff* like it isn't enough to die once.  
  
Mukuro: I remembered the writer killing us with a knife…and also Yomi screaming and running around like an idiot.  
  
Yomi: What? You…  
  
Yuusuke: This should be the knife…  
  
Yuusuke picked up a blood stained knife found in the corner of the room. Mind you, we are in Makai, that's why blood comes in all kinds of colours.  
  
Yomi: I was the first one to be killed!  
  
Mukuro: We wouldn't be killed in the first place if you didn't ask that stupid question.  
  
Hiei: Hn…  
  
Yomi: *annoyed* Are you laughing at me?  
  
Hiei: Hn…  
  
Yomi: What are you trying to say! Translation!  
  
Kurama: He said that you are stupid and got the others all killed. Then he said yes, he was laughing at your expense.  
  
Yomi: I'm going to get you!  
  
Hiei: Hn…  
  
Mukuro: What do you mean by getting the 'others' killed. You were in it too, weren't you?  
  
Kurama: No. We were not in the room at that time.  
  
Yuusuke: I remember now! You and Hiei ran out of the room! Not fair! I was killed too!  
  
Mukuro: Now we need to know why we are still not dead yet. We should be lying all over the place and not talking now, you know?  
  
Yuusuke: Ok, lets ask. *Shout up at the ceiling* Why aren't we dead yet?  
  
The story can't continue without you guys.  
  
Yuusuke: Why didn't you kill Kurama and Hiei?  
  
Why would I do such a dreadful thing to Kurama? He's so much better than all of you.  
  
(The writer is a Kurama fan.)  
  
Yuusuke: What about Hiei?  
  
Err…can I don't answer that?  
  
Yuusuke: No.  
  
Ok, Hiei's cute…  
  
Yuusuke: *snigger* Heard that? The writer said that…  
  
Hiei glared at Yuusuke, but unfortunately Yuusuke didn't notice the warning.  
  
Yomi: *trying hard to suppress laughter* Yes, we heard that.  
  
Hiei glared at Yomi, scowling.  
  
Yomi: Hiei's cute? Then I'm an angel! Hahahahaha.  
  
Hiei's face crumpled with rage. One more word…  
  
Yuusuke: *finally unable to stop laughing* Bwahahahaha!!!! Hiei's cute!!! Wait till Kuwabara hear this!!  
  
Kuwabara? That's it! Hiei reached for his Katana…but a gentle hand held on tightly to his hand, preventing him from pulling out the Katana.  
  
Hiei looked up and found himself drowning in a pool of deep green ocean.  
  
Realizing that he was staring at Kurama, Hiei quickly break the eye contact and turned away, totally forgetting what he was intending to do a few eye-blinks ago.  
  
Yuusuke: *breathless* Ok, what are we going to do now?  
  
Mukuro: Continue the contest!  
  
Kurama: What? No…  
  
Mukuro: Yes, Kurama?  
  
Kurama: I'm really honored that you guys are fighting over me, but I really don't think this is necessary.  
  
Yuusuke: What are you talking about? This is fun!  
  
Yomi: Kurama, you are going back home with me after this contest.  
  
Hiei: Hn…  
  
Kurama: Hiei, do you have anything more to say?  
  
Hiei: Hn…  
  
Kurama: Only that? *sad and disappointed* Never mind.  
  
And the contest continues!  
  
With an energetic and eager Yuusuke.  
  
A determine and cunning Yomi.  
  
Hiei, silent yet deadly.  
  
Lovely Kurama, who is not really happy.  
  
A demi-god, Koenma, who is skipping work.  
  
Kuwabara, who is going to appear whoknowswhen and make a fool out of himself.  
  
And last of all, Mukuro, with her limited tricks up her sleeves!  
  
And the saga continues!  
  
Oops, where did that come from? Too much Star wars for me.  
  
Bigger Tohguro Brother: Hey! What about me?  
  
Ok, ok.  
  
And an attention seeking poor soul who would sometimes join in the fun.  
  
What would happen next?  
  
Review to find out!  
  
Does that tell you something?  
  
  
  
Author's note:  
  
If you really pay close attention to this story, you should know that something is already happening. That's why the title was 'Beginning of a…?'.  
  
And please review!  
  
Haha, I still haven't told my sister about the discman yet.  
  
Anyway, today is Mothers' Day! Wish all of you who are mothers out there Happy Mothers' Day!  
  
~Chapter 6: Just for Laughs~ 


	6. A New Hatred Blossomed. But It's Still T...

Disclaimers:  
  
I don't own any of these fabulous characters. And you can still give me a belated birthday present. I won't mind even if I got a Hiei. Then I can lure Kurama with it. *Smirk*.  
  
  
  
Author's note:  
  
This chapter may be quite boring and short, but this is necessary for the story to continue, so please bear with it. Anyway, I still hope that you would enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it for you guys!  
  
  
  
Fight!  
  
A new hatred blossomed. But it's still too early to tell.  
  
Yomi and Kuronue. One is alive, one is dead. One was betrayed by Kurama, one was killed during an escape with Kurama. One is whom Kurama serves; another hunts Kurama's dreams. Both are Kurama's friends, both are great youkais. Both of them have the same goal. Kurama.  
  
Will their most inner desire make them work together to achieve their ultimate goal, or will this cause a new hatred to blossom between them? Or will there be something more to it? Maybe…it still too early to tell.  
  
Mukuro: Let's continue with the contest.  
  
Yomi: All right. And what have you prepared for us?  
  
Mukuro: Well, in chapter four, I suggested a singing contest. Remember?  
  
Yuusuke: Not that!  
  
Mukuro: Come on, it's just a friendly and harmless contest.  
  
Yomi: And do you still remember what that so-call 'harmless' contest led to?  
  
Yuusuke: Yeah, the writer killed us all in the end.  
  
Mukuro: Put all the blame on Yomi's filthy mouth.  
  
Yomi: Speak for yourself, you bitch!  
  
Mukuro: *didn't heard the last remark* come on guys, you need some enjoyment! Anyway, I'm going to bend the rules a little bit.  
  
Koenma: Hey! I'm the judge too! Why wasn't I informed of anything beforehand?  
  
Mukuro: Because I just thought of it.  
  
Koenma: Ok.  
  
Mukuro: Since I am having so much fun watching Yomi making a fool out of himself, I have decided to prolong the contest!  
  
Yuusuke: How?  
  
Mukuro: At first, we all agreed that after each round of the contest, we would kick out a contestant, right?  
  
Hiei: Hn…then what now?  
  
Mukuro: Oh! You finally speak!  
  
Hiei: Spill the rest out, or your blood will.  
  
Mukuro: Touchy aren't you? That's my good boy.  
  
Hiei: I don't want to waste any more time on this rubbish. Be quick with it.  
  
Mukuro: Late for your salon appointment, is it?  
  
No longer able to stand Mukuro's sharp retort, Hiei kept quiet. Again.  
  
Yomi: Now I know why Hiei doesn't speak much. It's all your fault.  
  
Mukuro: Never mind that. Anyway, we are going to use a new method to decide the winner of the contest!  
  
Koenma: By?  
  
Mukuro: Points!  
  
Yomi: How…original.  
  
Mukuro: Yes! For each round, the first would get 50 points, the second would get 25 points, and the last would get 10 points.  
  
Koenma: How many rounds would there be altogether?  
  
Mukuro: Until I run all of ideas.  
  
Yuusuke: Yeah, stupid ideas.  
  
Mukuro: Never mind, because you are the one getting a taste of my ideas.  
  
Koenma: So, what are they going to compete against now?  
  
Out of nowhere: Grummblee  
  
Koenma: What's that sound?  
  
Bigger Tohguro Brother: That's my…erm…stomach groaning.  
  
Yuusuke: Doesn't sound like it.  
  
Sorry, I don't know how the sound of a stomach groaning should be like.  
  
Bigger Tohguro Brother: I'm hungry.  
  
Audience 1248: AHH!!!!! He's hungry!  
  
Audience 689: Run for your lives!!!!  
  
Yomi: Yeah, I think I'm getting hungry too.  
  
Audience 3563: We are all going to die!!!  
  
Mukuro: I think it's time to eat.  
  
Audience 2345: They are going to eat us all up!  
  
Mukuro: Hey! I got an idea.  
  
Koenma: This better be good.  
  
Mukuro: We would have a cooking contest!  
  
Koenma: Err…I don't think it would be a good idea.  
  
Mukuro: Why? I thought it was brilliant.  
  
Koenma: You see, who would be cooking?  
  
Mukuro: Yuusuke, Yomi and Hiei.  
  
Koenma: See, definitely not a good idea. And the judge?  
  
Mukuro: You and me.  
  
Koenma: Not a good idea.  
  
Mukuro: Why?  
  
Koenma: If they are cooking, I wouldn't want to touch the food with a two- meter long stick.  
  
Mukuro: I see.  
  
Suddenly, the door slammed opened, announcing the arrival of…  
  
Yuusuke: Karasu!  
  
Karasu: That's me! I'm back!  
  
Kuronue: And me too.  
  
Yomi: Why are you here? I thought you were gone after the first round.  
  
Karasu: Can't I come can visit my friends?  
  
Yomi: There's none of your friends here, go back to where you are suppose to be.  
  
Karasu: Not before Kurama comes with me!  
  
Yuusuke: And why are YOU here?  
  
Kuronue: Karasu dragged me here. I wanted to take a look at Kurama too.  
  
Karasu: Where's my darling Kurama?  
  
Hiei: Hn…he ran away when he saw you.  
  
Karasu: Oh…he's just shy.  
  
Kuronue: I'm here for the contest. Karasu told me about it and I want to join too.  
  
Karasu: And I'm rejoining because the rules have changed, meaning that it would be a new contest all over again.  
  
Yuusuke: Great! The more the merrier. *silently* And more bones to break too.  
  
Kuronue: So…you are Yomi…Kurama told me about you a few hundred years back then.  
  
Yomi: *each word dripping with sarcasm* A pleasure to meet you. Always wanted to meet you since three hundred years ago. Too bad you died. /or else I would have the pleasure to kill you slowly. So slowly/.  
  
And a new hatred blossomed.  
  
But it's still too early to tell.  
  
Mukuro: Great! I have more people to torture!  
  
Kuronue: Err…is this how the game goes?  
  
Koenma: When Mukuro is the judge.  
  
Kuronue: Never mind, I would do anything to get Kurama. Even going through Mukuro's torture.  
  
Yomi: Me too.  
  
Both the over thousand year old youkais glared at each other, daring the other to break eye contact first.  
  
And sorry to disappoint any people out there, there is not a single tint of passion in those stares. Only hatred and hatred, and more hatred.  
  
And if you are clever enough, you should know that all the above are very wrong.  
  
Why?  
  
You idiot, Yomi's blind! How can he stare at Kuronue?  
  
Anyway, back to the story.  
  
Mukuro: Ok, I will repeat the rules again. The first person would get 50 points, the second would get 40 points, the third would get 30 points, the fourth would get 20 points, and the last would get 10 points for effort.  
  
Koenma: And the contest will keep on continuing until Mukuro finally gets tired of torturing or laughing at you guys, or finally runs out of idea.  
  
Yuusuke: Hope that it will happen really sooner. I don't think I can take this any longer…  
  
  
  
~End of Chapter 6: A new hatred blossomed. But it's still too early to tell~ 


	7. Ready, Get Set, Fire!

Disclaimers: I don't own any of this. Let's share.  
  
Fight!  
  
Ready, Get Set, Fire!  
  
Eating. One of the normal daily activities that everybody, including youkais, onis, spirits, even the gods, must follow. Just like sleeping and bathing, eating is a must in your normal everyday life.  
  
And of course, before you eat, what must you do?  
  
Of course you would have to take a spoon or fork. Some even prefer using their hands. No. I do not mean that you have to go on a killing rampage to satisfy your sadistic hunger before your meal. And definitely not that! You do NOT have to have sex before taking your dinner. No thank you.  
  
What I mean, you idiots, is that you have to cook first! Woo...Aww...didn't thought of that just now did you? Well, before you can eat, of course you have to cook first, unless you like eating raw food, for example sushi or salad. But even that, you would also need to prepare for it.  
  
After giving you a brief introduction to eating, let's continue with the story, the adventure of the three powerful youkais, Yomi, Hiei and Yuusuke, and two dead souls, Kuronue and Karasu. And by now, you should know that this chapter is about eating and cooking.  
  
What? You don't know? Never mind.  
  
Just like what I said just now, cooking is also a must in your normal daily life. However, none of the characters in this story is considered normal, so...see for yourself how the characters coop with the idea of cooking.  
  
A normal meal.  
  
******  
  
Mukuro: Ok, contestants please gather here. I'm going to tell you the rules and regulations for this round. First the rules.  
  
Koenma: Cheat and lie all you want. Rules don't apply here, or else it wouldn't be fun.  
  
Karasu and Yomi: Great.  
  
Mukuro: Now, about the cooking competition, this is how it goes. You will be given 10 minutes to figure out what you want to cook, then one hour to get the ingredients you need.  
  
Koenma: You must come back here within the hour, or else you will be disqualified from this round.  
  
Mukuro: The food that you prepared may be steamed, fried, barbecued, or even raw.  
  
Koenma: Anything will do, just as long as it is food. We don't really expect that much from you guys.  
  
Mukuro: You will be given plenty of time, which is one and a half hour to cook.  
  
Koenma: And the last and most important thing. NO HUMANS! I don't want to see a finger or eyeball swimming in my soup later on when I judge your food.  
  
Mukuro: Any questions?  
  
Yuusuke: Who are the judges?  
  
Koenma: Me, Mukuro, Kurama, and two other special guests that Kurama went out to look for since the last chapter.  
  
Karasu: So, that's why I couldn't find him.  
  
Mukuro: No more questions?  
  
Yomi: How do you judge the food?  
  
Koenma: 40 points for taste, 20 points for whether it look edible, 10 points for decorations, 10 points for speed, 10 points for cleanliness, and 10 points for bonus.  
  
Mukuro: Any last thing that you want to say?  
  
All contestants: No.  
  
Mukuro: Then the time will start.now! Think of the food you want to cook. You have ten minutes.  
  
****** (sneak preview of the contestants' mind)******  
  
Yomi: This is easy. Since we can cheat, why not?  
  
Yuusuke: Hah! Rame would do. Keiko taught me some of the special techniques and I can try them out here.  
  
Hiei: ...  
  
Karasu: Hmm...an Italian cuisine? How about a Chinese meal? Hmm...decorations? Maybe some roses...cute little toys...or implant a few bombs...that would be nice...  
  
Kuronue: What food does Kurama like to eat? I know that he told me once four hundred years ago...  
  
******(End of sneak preview)******  
  
Mukuro: Ten minutes up! Ready or now, get out of here and find your ingredients! You have one hour! Speed stands 10 points!  
  
With the same goal, all five contestants zoomed out of the room with lighting speed, threatening to knock down anyone that stands in their way.  
  
Mukuro: I think you made a mistake with the marks.  
  
Koenma: Did I?  
  
Mukuro: Yah...it's 10 points for appearance and another 10 points for not cheating...  
  
Koenma: Is it?  
  
***(Outside of Yomi's palace, if you still know where we were in the first place)***  
  
Yuusuke: Hiei, I'm going to the supermarket to get my ingredients. Want to come along.  
  
Hiei: *nod his head*  
  
Yuusuke: Kuronue?  
  
Kuronue: I'm going to the forest.  
  
Karasu: I'm going to the supermarket with you.  
  
Yuusuke: Did I ask you?  
  
Karasu: Then I'm following you to the supermarket.  
  
Kuronue: What's a supermarket anyway?  
  
Yomi: You idiot. Don't you even know that?  
  
Kuronue: *snarl* Why don't you tell me, your highness?  
  
Yomi: Easy, it's a place where you can get anything.  
  
Kuronue: Anything?  
  
Karasu: Even Kurama?  
  
Yomi: No! You idiots! *cough* Anyway, I'm not going with any of you idiots.  
  
Yuusuke: Wouldn't want you to tack along in the first place.  
  
Suddenly, a portal appeared.  
  
Hiei, Yuusuke and Karasu jumped in, leaving the other two very old youkais behind.  
  
Kuronue was about to leave when...  
  
Yomi: Kuronue! Wait!  
  
Kuronue: What now?  
  
Yomi: Want to work together?  
  
Kuronue: What do you mean? You want to cheat?  
  
Yomi: Come on! They said that we could cheat!  
  
Kuronue: I don't know...  
  
Yomi: Hurry up! Make up your mind now! There's little time left.  
  
Kuronue: I'll tell you after this round.  
  
Kuronue spread his black, leather wings and flew off, but not without hearing Yomi's words.  
  
"You won't regret it."  
  
******(Supermarket)******  
  
Yuusuke: Can you stop behaving like a kid?  
  
Karasu: I'm not! Wow! Look at that! What's that whole stack of cans? Is it bombs?  
  
Hiei: Hn...  
  
Yuusuke: Karasu, get away from me! People are staring at us!  
  
Karasu: That's because I'm attractive.  
  
Hiei: Far from it.  
  
Karasu: What? You little brat!  
  
Hiei: So eager to die now is it? You sissy.  
  
Yuusuke: Hiei! Your katana! Karasu, keep your hands to yourself! Oh no! I think the manager is heading this way already! Run!  
  
And both three powerful youkais ran like hell.  
  
From a supermarket manager.  
  
Yuusuke: Whew! That was close.  
  
Karasu: Anyway, why are we running from that ningen?  
  
Hiei: Do you want to be kicked out of here? Anyway, let's spread out. I don't want to be hindered by you.  
  
Yuusuke: Me too. Good luck.  
  
With a blink of an eye, Yuusuke and Hiei were out of sight.  
  
And that's how Karasu got lost.  
  
*******(Deep down under Yomi's palace)******  
  
In the kitchen.  
  
Yomi: Teach me how to cook.  
  
Chef 1: What do you want to cook, Sir?  
  
Yomi: Just teach me.  
  
Chef 2: Ok, I'll teach you how to cook a Thai dish.  
  
Yomi: What's that? Is it nice?  
  
Chef 3: No sir, don't listen to him. You should cook a Chinese dish. It's delicate and nice, and...  
  
Chef 1: That's rubbish! Indian rojak is the best! Nobody can resist the taste of it.  
  
Chef 2: Hah! A Thai dish is much better than that! You just have to...  
  
Chef 3: NO! Chinese! I say Chinese!  
  
Yomi: Can we proceed?  
  
******(forest)******  
  
Near the lake.  
  
Kuronue: Damn...fish are getting smarter and smarter.  
  
******(Supermarket)******  
  
Toy section.  
  
Sales girl: Hello, little boy. What do you want?  
  
Hiei: I'm not a little boy.  
  
Sales girl: My...such cute little fellow you are.  
  
Hiei: *suppress anger* Can you tell me where I can get food?  
  
Sales girl: Oh...are you lost? Poor little child. Come here, I've got a toy for you.  
  
Hiei: ...  
  
Sales girl: Don't be shy...Look at this toy!  
  
Hiei look at the toy the sales girl was holding.  
  
It was a box with colourful pictures decorated on the sides.  
  
Hiei took a closer look.  
  
Suddenly, a thing jumped out from it.  
  
******(Another part of the supermarket)******  
  
Fresh food section.  
  
Out of nowhere: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yuusuke: Hope that wasn't Hiei.  
  
******(Another part of the Supermarket)******  
  
Clothes section.  
  
Sales man: Hello sir. May I help you?  
  
Karasu scrutinized the man, inspecting him from head to toes.  
  
Karasu: Hmm...not bad...  
  
Sales man: *getting uneasy* Yes sir?  
  
Karasu: You are coming home with me.  
  
Sales man: *getting very uneasy* Pardon me?  
  
Karasu: Don't worry, you won't feel anything.  
  
******(Another part of the supermarket)******  
  
Out of nowhere: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yuusuke: Now who would that be?  
  
*******(Deep down under Yomi's palace)******  
  
In the kitchen.  
  
Chef 3: Next, you'll have to put a teaspoonful of salt.  
  
Chef 1: No! It's two teaspoonful of salt!  
  
Chef 2: Salt? I thought it was sugar!  
  
Yomi: Having three heads sure is bad.  
  
******(In the forest)******  
  
Near the lake.  
  
Kuronue: Damn...not another decomposed corpse again!  
  
*******(Supermarket)*******  
  
Dried food section.  
  
Hiei strolled along the rows of packaged food, unable to decide what to take.  
  
With his patience thinning, Hiei anyhow picked one.  
  
'Instant noodles.'  
  
Hiei turned the nicely wrapped cup around.  
  
'Fill it with water and boil. Wait for three minutes to serve.'  
  
Satisfied with his find, Hiei took the cup and made his way out.  
  
Without paying.  
  
Do you expect him to?  
  
******(Back at the meeting room)******  
  
The hall was silent, with all five contestants gone.  
  
Time passes like a cold draft, ever so slowly.  
  
Everybody looked at the clock every now and then, wondering when the contestants would be back.  
  
Suddenly, the door slammed opened.  
  
The first to arrive was...  
  
Yuusuke: I'm back!  
  
Mukuro: Yuusuke, you are the first to reach here.  
  
Holding on to plastic bags full of grocery, Yuusuke smiled smugly, as he made his way to his own personal kitchen.  
  
A few minutes later, Hiei entered the room.  
  
Mukuro: Three more contestants, with 5 minutes left.  
  
The clock continued ticking.  
  
Soon, four minutes has passed.  
  
Left one minute...  
  
Thirty seconds...  
  
Twenty seconds...  
  
Ten seconds....  
  
Five seconds...  
  
The door slammed opened, and people start to wonder when the door will finally break.  
  
Mukuro: Yomi and Kuronue! Welcome back. Please go to your respective stand- by kitchens.  
  
After everybody was ready, Mukuro continued.  
  
Mukuro: Yomi, Yuusuke, Hiei and Kuronue, you all have arrived within the time limit. However, Karasu will be disqualified.  
  
Koenma: That means that only four of you would be fighting it out in this round.  
  
Mukuro: So without further ado...  
  
Koenma: Ready, get set, fire!  
  
And the four youkais started to cook.  
  
With determination strong enough that even the carrots on Yuusuke's chopping board was starting to sweat.  
  
******(Supermarket)******  
  
Karasu: Come out...where ever you are...  
  
Sales man: Save me from this pervert!  
  
  
  
  
  
~End of Chapter 7: Ready, Get Set, Fire! ~  
  
Author's note: Aloha! Yeah! Finally another chapter done! Sorry for not updating the chapters till now. I'm lazy, so please forgive me. Anyway, isn't it great that fanfiction.net is functioning again? And I think that it's a good thing that the number of reviews one story gets is now not put with its summary. Anyway, because this chapter is quite long, so I've decided to break it into two parts.  
  
A big thank you to all you guys that like my story and continued reading it.  
  
And please review! It's always nice and never boring to get reviews.  
  
By the way, can you guess who the two other guests that Kurama would be bringing in the next chapter are?  
  
Clue: KNK  
  
Tata! Behold my next chapter! 


	8. Test.

Testing.  
  
Testing. .  
  
Testing. . .  
  
Sorry...my computer got some problem and I'm just testing it out.  
  
Apologies for dampening your excitement.  
  
I know this kind of feeling. I experience it myself before too often enough.  
  
It's bad, isn't it?  
  
Anyway, my beloved readers, I need some help here with the next chapter.  
  
Anyone out here have any ideas on what Yomi should cook??  
  
Or what Kuronue should cook?? Must be related to fish.  
  
Ideas are accepted gratefully with any spare hands.  
  
And if you don't mind, leave a review would ya??  
  
Humor me.  
  
Thanks.  
  
I just love them.  
  
And the next chapter would be out.on the day you least expected.  
  
The urge to write my Harry Potter fic is just too overwhelming.  
  
And since I'm here, I want to advertise my other fics as well.  
  
If you have the time, please take a look at my Harry Potter fic.  
  
It's called A Love Story- Undoing of fate.  
  
Stupid name? That's the best I could think of.  
  
It's a Draco and Harry slash.  
  
Not a parody like this story.  
  
Anyway, is the idea of writing love letters to Kurama for one of the competition suitable?  
  
If you come up with any ideas that can be used for Fight!, please kindly tell me.  
  
And...that's the end of what I want to say.  
  
Well...not quite.  
  
I think I'm going to fail my Elementary Mathematic.  
  
Sniff. . . 


End file.
